The Jacket  4
by charlieboy
Summary: Part of the Jacket Series.  Alex and Goren are going for their interviews to be a part of the MCS squad.  Please read and review!
1. A Change A Coming

**A/N: This has been fun to write. This story will be somewhat longer than the others. **

I do not own the characters, but sure have been having fun with this series. All the disclaimers. Please read and review. Thanks!

Chapter 1

A Change A Coming

The days after Joe's death dragged into weeks, followed by months, and then years. Alex continued to work Vice three more years. Working hard to get past her pain, the empty rooms, the hole in her gut. During her first year without Joe, she volunteered on holidays, weekends off, and skipped vacations. Those nights and days that she had to spend at home, she would wrap herself up in her jacket and sit on the couch in the dark.

The jacket had become soft from its many washings, but still strong enough to envelope her entire being, and keep it safe. Still resilient enough to shed the many tears it felt upon it's sleeves and chest. It did its best to protect this being.

Slowly, Alex began opening up to her family and friends, letting them back into her life, and spent less time in the jacket. One evening she shook it out, and placed it on a hanger in the front closet. Stroking its sleeve, she slowly closed the door upon it. Pausing for a moment, swearing she heard a quiet sob.

On a bleak late October day, Alex was sitting at her desk completing her reports from the day before. Gathering them all up in her hands, she thumped them on her desk top to straighten the stack out. Her captain called her into his office. Shutting the door behind her, Eames took a seat in one of his chairs.

He smiled at Alex. _"There's a position for a lead detective at Major Case Squad. I've put your name in the hat."_

Alex raised her brows. _"But I'm Vice, sir." _She had heard about the position through the 'blue grapevine', and had considered it, but...

He waved his hand to silence her. _"Alex, you have more to offer NYPD than just working Vice. I have sent your jacket over, and the 'big boys' are interested in meeting with you." _His grin had expanded.

Eames felt her stomach fall. These people, here, were her family, friends. She felt safe in the cocoon of Vice. To leave...she shook her head, trying not to think about it. Her captain gave her the date and time of the interview. Alex nodded. In the back of her mind, she knew the _'good ol' boy system' _wouldn't fail her.

That evening, Alex opened her front door. Barely inside she kicked her shoes off in the hallway. Opening the closet door, she grabbed the jacket. Walking to her bedroom, she stripped down to her underwear. Grabbing the jacket off of her bed, she put her arms in the sleeves and wrapped it around her. Checking herself out in the mirror, she smiled and dusted off the shoulders. Going to the kitchen, she grabbed a bottle of wine out of the fridge, and a glass out of the cupboard. She poured herself a glassful, then took bottle and glass with her to the couch.

With each sip, she mulled over the thought of being lead detective of MCS. She shook her head. She leaned back and closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep. Somewhere in the distance, she heard her phone ring. Alex jerked up, tipping her glass over on her. The deep red wine rolled off the jacket and on to her couch. She grabbed for the phone, knocking the bottle over, sending the remaining wine on to her wood floor.

Alex found the phone, picking it up, she mumbled,_ "Hello?" _


	2. Bobby's Call

The usual disclaimers. Please read and review. Thanks!

Chapter 2

Bobby's Call

He barely heard Alex. He glanced at his watch. It was not quite 10 PM. Her voice came over the line again. _"Hello?"_

He paused, wondering if he should hang up. Taking a quiet breath, _"Lexa?"_

About to hang up, Alex heard the soft voice. She fought with the wine stupor she was in, to recognize the caller. His face flashed in her mind. _"Bobby?"_

He smiled. _"Yeah. How are you doing?"_

Alex stood up, reaching for the bottle and glass she carried them to the kitchen trying to put her thoughts together. _"Okay. What's up?" _Her first thought went towards his mother. She knew his mom had been sick or something. She whetted a towel and went back to the living room, wiping up the spilt wine.

Bobby leaned back in his soft black leather chair, trying to relax. This was the first time he attempted to call her. His stomach was in knots. Over the last few years, he had kept track of her, watching her professional jacket grow with accommodations, and certificates. Like a big brother, he was proud of her work, and now...

He cleared his throat. _"I heard that you have an interview for a lead detection position at MCS."_

Alex paused wiping up the wine. She furrowed her brows. _"How did you hear about that?"_

Bobby smiled into the phone. _"My Captain put in a word for me. At first, I wasn't too interested. I like where I'm at, but when I heard that you might be joining, I thought I'd go in for the interview."_

Listening, Alex slowly removed the jacket, one arm was giving her problems, as if it didn't want to let her go. Finally freeing herself from it, she stretched it out on the table and began to wipe the wine off of it's front. Her heart skipped a beat when she heard that he might be part of the team.

She smiled back into the phone. _"Well, if I am chosen as lead detective, would you have a problem taking orders from a woman?" _She had heard rumors of his high level of intelligence. It was also rumored that he had a unique style of doing his job.

"_I think we could find a happy medium." _His voice held a teasing smile.

Alex heard it, and grinned. Thinking back to the time when she first spoke to him on the phone. _"Listen buster, either you do, or you don't. If you don't it won't work." _Her cop mode had kicked in and the years of fighting for her rightful place on the force took over.

Bobby laughed. _"Yes ma'am!"_

Eames rolled her eyes. _"Goren, it'll either be Alex, or Eames on the job. __Not__ ma'am, not Lexa. You got that!" _

Bobby's grin got even bigger. _"Got it, Eames."_

Alex giggled. _"Okay, we got that settled. When is your interview?"_

"_Tomorrow at 10:00. When is your's?" _

"_Tomorrow at 11:00." _She paused. Now that she knew that she might be working with someone she is familiar with, her feelings about change began to dissolve. Her heart suddenly sank, and she became quiet.

Bobby sat quietly listening to her breathing. Breaking the silence, he finally asked, _"What's wrong?"_

Alex sat at the table and began playing with the sleeves of the jacket. _"What about the 'good ol' boy system'? They won't want a woman in that position."_

Stretched back in his leather chair, he began running his hand through his hair. He knew offers like this didn't come around very often in a detective's career, even less if you were a woman. _"I know it's got to be tough for a woman. But, but you have years on the force. You're good at your job. You have family history of being on the force. They'll take that into consideration."_

Alex closed her eyes, wanting to believe him. _"I guess all I can do is put my best foot forward." _She bit her lip.

Her eyes suddenly popped opened. _"Bobby?"_

"_Mmmm?"_

"_How did you get my number?" _She tilted her head and waited.

Bobby quickly sat up. He realized that either he have to admit he had been wanting to see her, for quite some time, or...? He smiled slowly. _"Ah, I called information."_

Alex laughed. _The man has a memory._

They spoke for a little while longer. Alex yawned.

Bobby cocked his head. _"Are you tired, or bored?"_

Alex smiled. _"Exhausted, and just a little too much wine tonight." _She patted the jacket where the wine had spilled, a small stain was beginning to show on its belly. Alex smiled. Lifting a sleeve up and she took a deep breath. She slowly let her breath out in the jacket.

"_Alex?" _He frowned into the phone, hearing the breathing. He wasn't sure if she had fallen asleep.

"_Sorry." _She yawned again. _"I think I'll call it a night." _Before he had a chance to answer, she clicked her phone off. Picking up the jacket, she carried it to the bedroom. Spreading it on the bed, she carefully crawled underneath the covers, pulling the jacket up towards her. The collar just beneath her chin she turned on her side. The jacket moved gently with her body. It's arms on either side of her, protecting her from the darkness and the unknown.

**A/N: More to this story to come.**


	3. Waiting

I do not own the characters...and I promise to be kind to them. Please read and review.

Chapter 3

Waiting

The alarm was blasting beside her bed, when Alex reached over and slammed the snooze button. _"Oh God, just ten more minutes." _The four glasses of wine had hit her hard. She was thankful that her Captain had given her the morning off, to prepare for the interview. She laid in bed thinking the getting ready meant getting sober for the interview. She sighed. She knew that the next step was taking a shower. She laid in bed, trying to remember the night before.

Alex pulled the covers and the jacket closer to her chin. _Bobby called. What did we talk about? _She thought a minute. _The interview. We talked about the interview. _The alarm started blasting again She slapped it off. Getting up, she headed towards the shower.

She sat stiffly in her chair and waited in the room for her interview. Bobby was in there at the moment. She was torn between happy about that, and worried. He may either make them question her ability through his brilliance, or scare them off MCS all together. Alex sighed and waited. He came out within 20 minutes. _That can't be good. _Alex thought. But Bobby was beaming in his self assured way.

He sat next to her. _"It's really not that bad, Alex. Right now, they're not too sure what they expect from Major Case Squad. Their feeling their way around in the dark. Anything positive you can give them will be more than what they expected."_

Alex nodded, listening to his soft, reassuring voice. The door opened up again. A woman stepped through and waved her in. Alex found her stomach tightening up. Bobby laid his hand on her arm. _"It'll be okay." _He smiled at her. She stood up and went into the room, the woman closed the door behind her.

Coming out of the room, Alex held a bewildered look. Bobby smiled. He stood up as she approached him. She whispered, _"They don't know what the hell they're looking for." _He nodded.

Walking out of the building, Alex started heading down the street. Bobby gently touched her arm. _"It's not quite Noon yet; but, how about lunch?" _She looked up into his face and blinked. He repeated the question.

She smiled. _"Yeah, that sounds good." _

He led the way to a nearby bistro. He waited until she sat down, before he took a seat. A waitress came over, and handed them menus. She waited for their drink orders. Alex ordered coffee, light with extra sugar. Bobby ordered tea. They placed their order when their drinks arrived. Bobby rested his elbows on the table and tented his fingers over his mouth, watching Alex as she glanced around the room. Her eyes came to rest on him, and she found his eyes dancing.

She smiled back at him. _"When do you think we'll know their answer?"_

He furrowed his brow. Lowering his arms, he replied, _"I've heard that they are going to interview at least six other people.." _Shrugging, _"It could take a few days, maybe weeks."_

She nodded. One thing she has learned with NYPD is that things can move very slowly, especially when it comes to adding new programs.


	4. Decisions

The usual disclaimers. Please read and review. Thanks!

Chapter 4

Decisions

A week had passed. The group of four people that had been selected to choose the detectives for the MCS sat at a large conference table. Stacks of papers were in front of each of them. They had interviewed a total of ten individuals for the two positions, now the process of selecting them was at hand.

The D.A., Ron Carver tapped his pen on top the stack of papers._ "Are we ready to proceed?"_

The others nodded. Sifting through their papers, Captain Jimmy Deakins pulled an interview and the notes on Detective Alex Eames. He cleared his throat. He knew _selling_ her was going to be difficult. She was one of two women they interviewed. _"I think Detective Eames would make a good lead detective."_

Captain Danny Ross raised his brows. _"She's young." _

Captain Deakins shook his head. _"You can't base this, or any position on age. Besides, she has a lot of police background in her personal life, and in her work."_

Carver felt tension beginning to fill the room. _"Gentlemen, and lady." _He nodded towards Lt. Anita Van Buren. _"Why don't we start with who the lead detective will be partnered with."_

Lt. Van Buren smiled. _"I like Detective Goren. He has a unique sense about him. He handles his cases thoroughly, and runs a 100 percent on getting the perps."_

Jimmy furrowed his brow. If Eames got the lead, could she handle this large bulk of a man?

Danny sat back in his chair. "_He's obstinate, undermines authority, and acts on his volition. Whomever is partnered with him will have a full time job just keeping him in line." _He sat back in his chair, crossing his arms. _"I suggest Mark Payton."_

Anita smirked. _"If his interview is any indication, he's __not__ for MCS. He can't think on his feet, doesn't like sharing information, and seems to have a pretty low intelligence."_

Ron nodded. _"I have to agree with Anita. Payton just doesn't have skills or the training for this."_

Jimmy arched an eyebrow. _"What about Mike Logan?" _

Ron laughed. _"No! There's a reason he's on Stanton Island, and he's staying there. I like my job, and I don't plan on ruining my career over him." _

Anita slightly hung her head. She liked Logan, but Carver was right. For the moment, he would have to stay put.

For the next two hours, the group discussed, debated, argued over who should fill the positions. Crumpled papers began filling the table as they discarded applicants.. Looking at the others, Carver leaned back in his chair, viewing the three remaining interviews. _"Well, that leaves Foley, Eames, and Goren. Any suggestions?"_

Anita looked at the papers before her. _"Keep Foley in our pocket, just in case." _She glanced at Jimmy. _"If Goren or Eames doesn't work out..." _

Ross grimaced. Of the three, he preferred Foley, though, he had to admit his background wasn't near as impressive as the other two. He nodded his agreement.

Jimmy sighed. Not quite what he wanted, but, he knew Eames would do a good job. He also nodded.

Ron smiled. _"Well,it looks like we have put together our first MCS team. I'll notify their supervisors, and the powers that be. Jimmy will take it from here." _He nodded towards Deakins.

Deakins stood, thanking each of the participants. He gathered up Eames and Goren's interviews, and applications, leaving Foley's on the table. Walking out of the room, he hit the light switch.


	5. Partners

The usual disclaimers. Please read and review.

Chapter 5

Partners

Alex received the news the following Monday. Although her Captain wasn't able to tell her who her partner would be, she just knew in her heart it would be Bobby, or would it? She was torn between wanting to know and not wanting to know. _What if it isn't him? What if it's someone else, and I can't work with him/her? _

She tried to wave the thoughts from her mind and focus on her work. She had a week to clean up any loose ends before her move to _One Police Plaza._ From nowhere, the work seemed to grow, and she was meeting herself coming and going. By 9 PM, she was more than ready to go home.

Opening the door to her home, she threw her bag, and coat on a chair. Closing the door, she locked it and kicked her shoes off. Stripping off her clothes on the way to her bedroom, she threw them in the bathroom hamper. Grabbing her sweats, she quickly put them on and headed for the kitchen. Stopping by the thermostat, she turned up the heat a little bit. Grabbing a bag of chips from the cupboard, she walked to the living room and sank down onto the couch.

Switching on the TV, she stuffed some chips into her mouth. Her phone rang. Side glancing it, she chewed as quickly as she could. _"MMMelmmmlo?" _She swallowed. _"I mean, hello?"_

By now, Bobby was roaring in her ear. She pulled the phone away, and glared at it. _"Bobby, what do you want?"_

He smiled into the phone, stretching out on his chair. _"Just called to see if you heard anything about MCS." _He put his arm behind his neck, already knowing the answer.

Alex had gone to the kitchen. She grabbed a glass and a bottle of wine. She poured herself a drink. _"Yeah, I got the lead detective position." _She paused. _"You?" _She sat back on the couch, waiting.

Bobby paused. He tapped his glass. _"I got it." _Alex let her breath out. Bobby heard her, and smiled. _"It looks like you're stuck with me." _

She grinned. _"You'll be ready to start next Monday?"_

He nodded into the phone. _"Wrapping things up this week." _He took another sip of whiskey.

"_Good. I expect you to be there on time." _Bobby heard her smile come across the line.

"_Yes ma'..., I mean, yes Eames." _

They spoke for a few minutes longer. Finally clicking off, each prepared for the next day. Alex drew a bath. As she climbed in, she sighed. Letting the hot water soak the day off of her. Forty-five minutes later, she was wrapping herself in a towel and readying for bed. He mind drifted to next week, wondering what the new job would bring. Minutes later, she drifted off to sleep.


	6. Leaving

I do not own or gain anything from writing ...but I sure do love it! Please read and review.

Chapter 6

Leaving

The rest of the week flew by. Alex worked steadily on paperwork, finding that wrapping up things meant making sure all present and past files were without a question, completed. Each night, she would have something light for dinner, and go to bed early. By Friday, she was ready to just relax. Sunday, she was looking forward to spending time with her parents, siblings, and their families.

She tossed the last file on the stack at Noon. Leaning back, she sighed contentedly. _All done. _She looked at the clock and frowned. _What am I going to do for the next five hours? _She picked up her pencil and began tapping her desk. She had already removed her personal items from her desk earlier that week. She pursed her lips and looked at the clock again.

Her Captain breezed by her desk. Half way to his office, he stopped, turned, and looked at Alex. He furrowed his brow. _"Alex, why don't you grab a cup of coffee and come talk to me?" _She looked somewhat surprised. He left before she could respond.

She stood up, grabbing her cup. Looking around the squad room, she noticed that it was nearly empty. Glancing at the clock again, she surmised that most were either on cases or out to lunch. She sighed. If she had been thinking, she would have asked one or two of her colleagues to go to lunch. Instead, she looked at her cup, and sighed.

Walking in the break room there was a sudden shout. _"Surprise!" _Those that were able to were squeezed in the small room. Alex grinned. A large cake sat on the table. For the next hour, the group milled in and out of the room, wishing her well, and sharing stories about cases. The Captain joined the group for a short while, letting her know how proud he was of her. Alex beamed.

As the party began winding down, the Captain walked up to her. _"Why don't you head out?"_

Her heart sank. She was going to miss her 'family' and her friends. He saw her expression and patted her on her arm, understanding. _"Change is always difficult. But with change, comes new adventures." _

Alex nodded as she picked up her coat and her purse. She turned in a small circle, viewing the squad room. She held out her hand to the Captain. _"Thank you for everything sir."_

He smiled, shaking her hand. _"Best luck to you, Alex."_

Alex stepped onto the elevator feeling a mixture of feelings. She watched as the light clicked down each floor. The elevator reached first floor all too fast. The doors rolled open, and there, standing in wait for an elevator, was Bobby, he had his back to her.

She saw him first, and smiled. _"Bobby?"_

He turned and grinned. _"Heard there was some cake and ice cream being served on fifth." _

"_It's nearly all gone."_

He stuck out an elbow, and she took it. _"Have you had lunch yet?" _Alex shook her head. _"Well, woman, nor man can live on cake alone." _With that, they headed to a nearby diner.


	7. First Day

The usual disclaimers. Please read and review! Thanks

Chapter 7

First Day

Monday came all too fast. For the first hour and a half, Captain Deakins briefed Alex and Bobby on the workings of Major Case Squad. D.A. Ron Carver joined them. He congratulated the two detectives, and covered his role in and with MCS. When the meeting broke, Alex and Bobby were shown to their desks.

Bobby looked at the close proximity of their desks to Deakins' office. _"You get the feeling he's not too sure about all this?"_

Alex nodded, though her feelings included that they were more unsure about having a woman lead detective in a new department.

Bobby saw her look. He glanced down at the desks. _"So, which one do you want?" _

Alex shrugged. Bobby waited. She looked up at him. _"Which one do you want?"_

He grinned. _"I prefer to have my back to the boss, and able to see who's entering the squad room."_

She laughed. _"Okay, I'll warn you when Deakins is approaching." _

With that, Bobby began moving a mauve colored chair to her side of the desk. _"Goren, what are you doing?"_

He stopped and stood up. Rubbing the back of his neck, he looked at her sheepishly. _"They say, only real men can wear pink. I would rather not have to prove it __every__day__. Besides, the back of that chair is higher, and will give me better back support."_

Alex smiled. _"It's not pink, it's mauve, and I'll go with the back support excuse." _She snorted. _"The real man thing..."_

He looked at her puzzled. _"Mauve, what's that?"_

She furrowed her brow, pointing at the chair. _"It's like pink, but not quite."_

Bobby bent down and continued to push her chair to her side of the desk. _"That's what I said, pink." _He moved his chair to his side.

Alex rolled her eyes. Taking a seat in her chair, she began going through her desk, checking the supplies. Bobby followed suit. A small pad of self-stick notes landed on his desk blotter in front of him. _This is pink. _Was scrawled on the top sheet. Bobby grinned.

Next, Alex checked out the coffee room. Looking in the cupboards, she sighed. It wasn't nearly as well stocked as the one in Vice. The sugar was gone, and there was barely enough creamer left to lighten a cup of coffee even a little bit.

Captain Deakins quietly stepped in the room watching her search. _"If there is anything in particular that you need, just let Janet know. She purchases the supplies."_

Alex jumped a little when he began speaking. Turning, she saw he had an apologetic look on his face. _"Just lots of coffee, creamer, and sugar."_

Deakins smiled. He poured himself a cup of coffee. Leaning against the counter, he looked at Alex. _"Let me know if this doesn't work out between you and Goren."_

Alex tilted her head. _"It's a little early to think the worst, isn't it?" _She saw his concerned look. _"Captain, I can handle myself. He won't push me around."_

He smiled again and nodded. _"Just let me know, okay?" _

Alex nodded, feeling a heaviness began filling her heart and gut. _Bobby wasn't his first choice. _

She walked back to her desk. Bobby looked up at her and smiled at her as she sat down. She returned his smile. Frowning slightly, he looked over his shoulder watching Deakins sitting down behind his desk. He looked back at Alex, who was trying to make herself look busy, so she didn't have to look him in the eye.

He nodded to himself. _"Okay, so I wasn't his first choice. We can make this work, Alex." _He spoke softly, coaxing her to look at him. She looked up, and saw him giving her his boyish grin. _"At least I know where I stand. I can live with that, and build on it." _

She smiled, realizing that he was right. _Far better to know where you stand at the beginning than to be blind sided. "We'll prove him, and the others wrong." _Bobby nodded.

As the day progressed, Alex and Bobby began familiarizing themselves with cases that had been tossed to MCS. As they spoke about a case, Bobby wrote notes. They discussed, and argued over what was in the files.

Catching some of their _'discussion'_, Deakins looked up from his desk and glanced at the two. He shook his head. _This will never work. _At one point he heard Alex give Bobby a snarky reply. Deakins smiled. _Got him good with that one. _He smiled even bigger when he realized that Bobby had backed off. _Maybe...?_


	8. Growth

I do not own the CI characters, and promise to put them back as I found them for others to borrow. Please read and review.

Chapter 8

Growth

As the months progressed into years, Alex and Bobby learned a lot about each other. He found that she was family oriented, spending many of her weekends with her folks, and siblings. Bobby also discovered by accident that she occasionally dated. At times, he would try to envision what that must be like for the guy. He found her somewhat forceful for her size, and her sudden temper would often cause even him to back down a little bit. He also learned that she preferred not to do the reports. Bobby had to admit, they were tedious, though their importance to each case was undeniable.

She learned that he called his mother every day, and visited her on Sundays. She noted that after the calls, he sometimes seemed somewhat distracted, and other times agitated. She learned very quickly to let him come to her, if he wanted to talk about things. To try to pry it out of him was nearly an impossibility. She also learned for as intelligent as he is, operating the simplest piece of office equipment baffled him. At times she would help him with the copier or FAX machines, other times, if her mood deemed it, she would just watch with amusement.

Deakins sat in his office, thinking about his 'two favorite detectives', watching their partnership grow. Only on a few occasions, did he have to interject himself between the two of them. He had come to respect Bobby. It wasn't just his intelligence, but also his compassion for the victim, and at times for the misguided perp. Alex had grown in her skills as lead detective. She not only knew when to lead, but also when to fall back and let her partner take the lead. The two have become the hot topic of _One Police Plaza_, and he couldn't be prouder.

At an early point, Alex had requested a different partner. Deakins could see that this was a mistake. He held her letter until she pressured him to turn it in. Finally relinquishing, he sent it upstairs. Within a month's time, Alex had withdrawn the request. Jimmy wasn't sure the reason for it, but he was relieved that she had changed her mind. Watching them now, he could admit that his first impression of them, as a team, was wrong. He looked back down at the file he was reviewing, hearing a soft knock on his door, he looked up and saw Alex standing in the doorway.

Deakins smiled and waved her in. _"Alex, what can I do for you?"_

Alex stepped in his office, closing the door behind her. She smiled tentatively. _"Sir, you have heard me speak about my family?" _Deakins nodded, leaning back in his chair he waited. "_Well," _She hesitated, somewhat embarrassed about talking to man who had become more like a father figure to her. _"Well, my sister can't have children, and I offered to be a surrogate mother." _She took a deep breath.

Deakins took only a moment to ponder that statement. He knew when it came to her family, Alex had a very giving heart. He beamed. Alex saw his expression and let her breath out slowly. _"It would mean maternity leave, and a temp detective for Bobby."_

The last part of the statement drew a frown from him. Alex had successfully developed a repoire with Goren. He trusted her intelligence, her lead, something that didn't come about over night. _"Well, we have a few months to worry about that, right?" _

Alex smiled. _"Yes sir."_

Deakins nodded. _"I want you to have some input on the selection of this temp. You know him almost as well as anyone could know him."_

Alex let a breath out, surprised, because she didn't realize she had been holding it. She nodded. _"I appreciate that Captain."_

Deakins stood and put an arm around her shoulder and gave her a gentle squeeze. _"I'm proud of you Alex." _Tears welled in her eyes. _"Now, don't forget to get with the HR person, and get the insurance lined out for this blessed event." _

She grinned. His father-like-take-charge, trying to make things go smoothly had kicked in. _"I will, sir." _She pursed her lips looking out of Deakins' window towards Bobby. _"Now, I've got to break the news to him."_

Deakins laughed. _"I'm sure he'll handle it well." _

A feeling of doubt crossed her mind, especially when she tells him that he would have to have a new partner, even a short time.


	9. Good News

A/N: For all who have been wanting the jacket back in the story...hang in there! He'll make his reappearnce in chapter 10!

Chapter 9

Good News

Alex didn't want to rush right in to tell Bobby. She felt that he had to be handled with kid gloves, especially when it came to having a temporary partner. She chose a day when they would be working in the office. She planned to take him out to lunch, and talk to him there, where he would have to focused on what she was saying. It would be two days before the opportunity would arise. She sighed. She wasn't very good at waiting.

Deakins had sworn he would not mention it to anyone. But the thought seemed to have put a spring in his step and a perpetual grin on his face, especially when he looked at Alex. Sitting at his desk on _that day_ Bobby arched a brow, watching Deakins get his third cup of coffee for the morning. He looked at Eames, who was trying hard to focus on a file. She glanced up at him.

He had his elbows on his desk, and his hands tented his mouth. _"Deakins seems, seems happy lately."_

Eames turned and watched the Captain. She smiled. _"Maybe he got a good report from upstairs?"_

Bobby shook his head. _"He's had good reports before, never seen him act like that after a report." _He looked down at the file he was working on and furrowed his brow. He began tapping his pencil against the file.

It was beginning to annoy Alex. _"Bobby, could you please stop that?" _

He had the pencil mid-way to the next tap. Tossing it on the desk, he leaned as far back as the chair would allow, and stared at the ceiling. Alex looked up when she heard his chair let out a long hard creaking sound. _"Now what are you doing?"_

Without looking at her, he replied, _"I'm thinking."_

Alex sighed. _"About what?"_

He sat up right in his chair and turned it towards her. _"About when he began looking so happy." _His eyes narrowed looking at her.

Alex quickly dropped her eyes back to the file, trying to avoid his stare.

Bobby picked up his pencil and began pointing it at her. _"It was about the same time you began acting so, so cheerful." _He tapped the pencil on his chin. Leaning back, he looked up at the ceiling again, as if that held the answer. _"There are only but a few things that get a man to behave that way..." _

Suddenly, he sat forward in his chair and began reviewing the file quietly. Alex glanced up studying him, she saw a slight blush beneath his two day stubble. Tilting her head a moment, she realized the conclusion he had come to. She looked at the clock. It was 11:30.

Alex cleared her throat. Bobby didn't look up. She could have sworn the blush had grown a shade or two deeper. _"How about going for lunch?" _

He shook his head, still not looking at her. _"It's not time yet." _His voice was flat.

Alex tried to coax him. _"Come on Bobby, if we leave now, we'll beat the lunch crowd rush."_

He shook his head again, flipping a page as though he was reading it. _"Not hungry."_

Alex sighed. He was too large for her to carry, then, she spied it, his beloved portfolio and smiled. Getting out of her chair, she put on her jacket, put her purse straps over her shoulder, and walked to his side of the desk. Slamming the portfolio shut, she clutched it to her chest and headed towards the elevators.

Bobby jumped up. _"Hey!"_

Alex pushed the button. She saw Bobby grabbing his coat to follow. The elevator door rolled open and she stepped on. Bobby just made it to the elevator as it closed. He rubbed the back of his neck and pushed the button. Rushing to the entry doors of 1PP, he saw Alex waiting for him. He pulled his jacket around him to keep out the bitter early October air.

By now, the blush of embarrassment was replaced with the red of anger. _"What's the big deal, Eames?" _He asked as he walked up to her. His voice was hoarse from the strain to control it.

She pulled herself up to her full five foot three, and returned his glare. _"The __big __deal__ Goren, is that you are jumping to conclusions __**before**__ you have all the facts." _

With that, she turned, walking down the block to one of her favorite diners. Bobby followed her. When he entered the diner, he saw her sitting in a booth near the window. She had her hands on the table, her fingers were laced and she was staring straight at him. He walked over to the booth. Taking off his coat he tossed it in the booth, and sat down next to it.

Rubbing his face with both hands, he finally looked at her. _"What facts?"_

Before she could reply, the waitress came by for their drink orders. As she walked away, Bobby noticed that Alex looked more relaxed. In fact, it appeared that she was quite pleased with herself. He could feel his anger rising again.

The waitress returned with their drinks. Alex had ordered a French Mocha Coffee, Bobby ordered hot tea. Taking a slow sip of her coffee, Alex reveled in its richness. _No more of this in a month or two. _She sighed happily.

Goren arched his brow, watching his partner sipping her drink. _"What facts?" _His voice somewhat calmer as he watched her eyes dance.

She beamed. _"I'm going to have a baby."_

Bobby's jaw dropped, and he leaned back against the booth. _"Who's, who's the father?" _He already knew.

Alex frowned. _"You needn't be so over joyed, Goren." _Her voice was as sharp as her sarcasm. She sighed. Looking at her crumpled partner, she realized the toll it was taking on him. _"Let me rephrase that. I am not pregnant now, but, I am going to have a baby."_

Bobby closed his mouth and slightly tilted his head. _"I, I don't understand." _He straightened himself up.

Alex smiled slightly. _"My sister can't have children. They asked me if I would be a surrogate mother. I agreed."_

Bobby rubbed the back of his neck. The waitress brought their meals and left. _"Then, then, you and Deakins?"_

Alex laughed. _"No. I just wanted to get the time I would need to be off cleared through him. I made him promise not to tell anyone until I spoke with you." _

She began eating her sandwich. Looking over at Bobby, she could see that his appetite had returned. He dug into his sandwich with enthusiasm.

He stopped mid bite. _"Time? How much time?" _He furrowed his brow.

Alex took a bite and spoke with a full mouth. Bobby put his sandwich down. _"How much time, Eames."_

She swallowed. _"It'll be six to eight weeks. Unless there are complications. Then, it could be longer."_

Bobby took a bite of coleslaw. _"So, when?" _He felt slightly embarrassed talking to his partner about this.

Alex smiled at his sudden shyness. _"Possibly next July, or August." _He nodded.

Finished their meal, they left the diner. Alex grinned and handed him his portfolio. He smiled. They walked back to 1PP. As they entered the room, Deakins looked up from his desk. Alex gave him a nod.


	10. Getting Ready

A/N: Okay all, the jacket has returned! Please read and review.

Chapter 10

Getting Ready

Alex prepared herself with information concerning the in vitro procedure. She hadn't realized how involved it was. Having spoken with the doctor alone, she had a second visit, with her sister and brother-in-law. Together, they set a date, based on Alex's cycle. The best time, was the first week of November. Alex put in the request for time off, the day of, and a couple of days off following the procedure. The level of excitement and anticipation increased as the date moved closer.

She returned to work four days after the procedure. Grateful that she had made an extra long weekend of it. She was still sore, and felt bloated. She moved slowly the first day. Bobby made himself available, getting her coffee, operating the copier...as best as he could, and doing her bidding.

Her desk was being inundated with small trinkets from Bobby. Many which made her laugh. Some, she found sentimental. A few others she quickly put in her purse, and she wasn't too sure how to respond.

Alex began thinking of Bobby's family. She frowned. She suddenly realized how little she knew about them. She knew his father had died, his mother was in a hospital, his brother, he was estranged from and didn't talk about him much. Sitting at her desk, she began taping her pencil against an opened file. Bobby looked up from the file he was studying.

He waited. _"You need something, Alex? Decaf coffee?"_

Alex smiled. She knew she had been running him ragged the last few days. Not so much out of need, but out of pleasure to have that kind of control over him. _"No, no I'm fine."_

She furrowed her brow. _"How about joining my family for Thanksgiving?" _It came out before she realized that she was even thinking about it.

Bobby sat back in his chair surprised. Alex bit her lower lip, waiting. _"Ah, yeah, I guess I could. You sure?" _He treasured his time to himself, and felt uncomfortable in family holiday settings. But, he had met her family at different times and found them to be the exception to the rule.

His response surprised her. She smiled. _"Yeah, I'm sure." _She returned to the file she was working on, missing the warm expression in his eyes. Bobby's heart lifted, and he smiled, returning to his own file.

The week before Thanksgiving, Bobby kept bugging Alex about what to bring to the dinner. She just kept telling him, _yourself. _His response was an eye roll. Her final answer, out of shear desperation was for him to bring a bottle of wine. He seemed pleased with that suggestion, and then began mulling over white, red, sweet, or dry. Eames sighed, happy to leave him to his own devices of figuring it out. But of course, he had to know what exactly was on the menu so he could make the _right_ choice. At one point, he demanded Alex call her mother to find out if it was a turkey, duck, or chicken, and whether it was farm raised or free range. By the end of the week, he had both Alex and her mother in tears of laughter.

They had arranged it so Bobby would pick her up. He decided that she shouldn't be driving _'in her possible condition'. _Stepping up to her door, he knocked. Dressed in a pair of cargo pants and a low cut knit top, she opened the door for him. Alex was chatting on the phone with her sister, she waved him in.

Glancing around the living room he found that she kept things pretty simple, a little cluttered, but simple. She had magazines on the the coffee table, a large couch with a colorful crocheted afghan, photos on the wall, a overstuffed chair with an ottoman, and a few very ignored plants along the window sill.

Hanging up, she beamed at him. _"Well, it's confirmed, I am pregnant!" _She moved around the room collecting things together.

He cocked his head. _"She knew, before you?"_

Alex smiled. _"No, I knew." _She touched her heart. _"The doctor called my sister, and she called me with the confirmation. Hmmmm, just a few minutes before you arrived." _

Bobby stared at her with amazement. This beautiful, petite woman was fulfilling the dreams of another couple, without any hesitation, or without gain for herself. Alex, humming, passed by him, taking an armload of items to the front closet. Dropping them on the floor, she opened the closet door open, and began hanging the items up. She looked at Bobby who was still staring at her, _"A penny for your thoughts?" _She smiled again.

Bobby could feel himself slightly blushing. He shook his head. He had never looked at Alex as anything other than his partner. He knew she was a woman, a tough woman, but never thought of her as womanlike. He furrowed his brow. _"So, that means late July, mid August?" _His question was his way to try to focus on something else.

She turned towards him, and stopped mid hum. _"What, are you worried about, who your new partner will be?" _She teased.

Bobby shook his head, not daring to look at her. _"Just trying to get a time line." _

Bobby stood in front of a photograph studying it. It was the Alex he had met years ago at the shop. He smiled. He reached up and touched the smiling little girl in the photo.

She put her hands lightly on her hips watching him. _"I said, are you ready?" _

He looking at her, nodding. Alex dug into the closet and brought out the jacket. She brushed of the shoulders, and then shook it out. Bobby took it from her, and held it out for her to put on. Slipping her arms in the sleeves, the jacket moved as if suddenly awakened. Bobby smoothed out the shoulders and the collar. Smiling as he did so. Feeling the stitching he had done years ago, underneath his sensitive fingers.

Alex tilted her head, feeling his touch beneath the jacket. Bobby looked down at her, suddenly aware of what he was doing. He moved back and lowered his arms. Alex slightly narrowed her eyes in teasing. _"If you think you're getting this back, you better think again, Goren." _

He smiled. _"It's still too big."_

Alex shook her head. _"Nope, nope the way I see it, it's just perfect." _Smiling to herself she added, _In a few months, it will be more than just perfect._


	11. Thanksgiving

Chapter 11

Thanksgiving

The jacket wrapped itself around Alex, 'listening' to her voice, 'feeling' his touch on his stitching. He wanted so much to feel connected with these two beings. He welcomed being in the light, but he loved being handled. As Alex and Bobby stepped out into the cold November air, he felt her pull him closer against her. He relaxed his weave against her, so not to be so coarse against her soft skin.

Bobby opened the rear passenger door. She had been chattering all the while from the house to the SVU. He would nod occasionally, and smile at her. The jacket felt his strong big hand upon his arm, helping her into the vehicle. The memory of his weave stirred. He knew this man, but from where?

Age, and washings had taken its toll on him. The weave could not give him the answer he desired. The man reached over her lap. _"Bobby, I swear, if you try to buckle me in like a child, I __will__ hurt you." _

He stopped and stood up. Rubbing the back of his neck he mumbled something as Alex pulled the seatbelt over and strapping herself in. She glared up at him. He closed her door and got in. Driving to her folks' home. He almost made it to her door in time to open it for her. She glared at him again. Bobby held up his hands in surrender.

Once inside, her mother rushed over to her, and hugged her. _"Alex, I just heard the good news!" _Catching the scent of the khaki jacket she frowned. _"You're wearing this old thing again?"_

Alex smiled. _"Mom, I love this jacket." _She was about to remove it, when she heard someone call her name.

Her mom patted her arm. _"They're out back, why don't you join them?" _

Bobby handed two bottles to Alex's mom. She raised a brow. One was a deep red Chardonnay, the other was a sweet pink non alcohol wine. _"Well, thank you Robert."_

He smiled. _"Is there anything I can do to help?" _He began taking off his coat as Alex headed for the back door. She took his arm and led him to the kitchen. Anyone willing to help with feeding this large group, she wasn't going to turn loose of.

Over the period of the day, the jacket felt itself being put on by different sized people. With each one, the jacket searched it's memory, and realized that these were not the large handed man. At one point, he had been dropped on the floor, and a small bundled was wrapped up in it. He felt the softness of the skin, and a drool hit the front of his shoulder. He sighed. The small bundle moved a little, and his arms wrapped a little tighter to keep it from moving. He was content.

Bobby rubbed the back of his neck. _"Where's my coat?" _

Alex looked from the kitchen doorway, frowning. _"There's no telling with this group. Use my jacket, it should fit." _She gave him a wink and went back to the kitchen to help her mom clean up.

The baby long removed from its arms, Bobby picked it up. He shook it out and smoothed out the front of it. Putting it on, his hands gently moved down to secure the front. Turning up the collar to keep out the cold, he headed towards the back yard.

Feeling the large man inside of him, the jacket awoke. He felt the man's stride beneath it's hemline. Slowly, the jacket knew that this was someone who had worn him a long time ago. He relaxed his weave against the man and followed his movement with ease, but also with protection. As they stepped out into bitter November air, Bobby felt a chill.

Looking at the sleeve, he could see the well worn weave. _"Well, old boy." _He patted the front of the jacket. _"It looks like you have put in a lot of years of good use."_

The jacket tightened the weave as best he could, shutting out the bitter cold. He would not let harm come to him.

* * *

The darkness of the day began to fall on the group of people. Slowly, one by one, they began to leave. Alex stood in front of her folks, tired but very happy. Bobby helped her put her jacket on.

Her mother frowned at the jacket. _"Alex, you do need to get a better coat."_

Alex wrapped it tighter around her. Looking up she smiled. _"Mom, it maybe worn, and not pretty to look at, but..." _Her small hands stroked the front of it. "_But, this is what I want."_

Bobby straightened her collar, feeling the loose stitching. _"It needs some repair."_

Alex laughed. _"Is that an offer?" _Her eyes sparkled up into his.

He grinned. _"If you're not willing to retire it, then we may as well keep it in good condition." _He eyed the tear above the heart. He frowned. The stitching he had used shouldn't have failed, even in a thousand washes. Lightly touching it, he said, _"I think I could easily fix that."_

Alex's father cleared his throat. Suddenly, he realized the proximity of the tear, Bobby lowered his hand. _"Ah, the tear, easily fix the tear." _He mumbled looking at the floor feeling a light blush coming over his face.

Arriving at her home, Alex allowed Bobby the courtesy to open the car door for her. She noted how relaxed he appeared. Something she didn't see very often at work. Walking her up to the door, she unlocked it. _"Want to come in for some hot tea?"_

Bobby shook his head. _"But, the offer stands. I do want to fix the jacket for you."_

They stepped into the house. Helping her out of it, she sighed and patted the front as he held it. The jacket moved involuntarily to her touch. Alex frowned. _"Yeah, if I'm going to keep it, it's going to need a touch up." _She looked up at Bobby. "_Don't keep it long, okay? I'm going to be using it a lot this winter."_

Bobby bowed and then draped the jacket over his arm. _"I'll have it back to you by this time tomorrow."_

Alex frowned. _"No weird colors either."_

Bobby grinned as he stepped onto the stoop. _"No, nothing weird. I was thinking...mauve." _

Alex laughed and took a playful swat at him.


	12. Return of the Jacket

Thanks for all your reviews! They are greatly appreciated.

Chapter 12

Return of the Jacket

As good as his word, Bobby had the jacket back in Alex's arms the following evening. She was amazed at the stitching. She touched the stitching above the heart.

Alex looked up at Bobby, giving him a sad smile. _"This tore when I got the news of Joe's death." _

She felt the strength of the repair. She also felt something else. Alex cocked her head. _"The material feels different."_

Bobby nodded. _"I soaked it in waterproofing. It won't hurt the jacket, and it will give you better protection from the cold wind and rain." _He almost said _'you and the baby', _but he found it uncomfortable to think about her in that way.

Alex put the jacket on. It felt stiff, and somewhat uncomfortable. The jacket tried to move with her, and found it impossible. She frowned. _"How long will this stiffness last?"_

Bobby raised a brow, surprised at her displeasure of the needed water proofing. He rubbed the back of his neck. _"Ah, it should be more pliable after a couple of washings, and it should retain most of its waterproofing."_

She nodded, taking it off she headed down the hallway. She placed it in the washer and started it up. Walking back to Bobby, who was busying himself with studying photos on the wall, she asked, _"You want some hot tea?" _

He nodded. She put her hand on his arm. Looking down in her smiling face he gave her a quiet smile. _"Thank you. I don't say that enough to you." _

He tried turning away, but she tightened her hand on his sleeve. _"Bobby, I appreciate what you did to the jacket. I, I just like it a little softer." _

She smiled into his face, and he returned the smile. Bobby's shoulders relaxed.

Alex went and put the kettle on. Hearing the washer stop, she went and pulled the jacket out of it. Shaking it out she held it to the light. She had to admit, the jacket did look more solid. She shook it again and then placed it in the dryer.

Pouring the hot water in the mugs, she added the tea bags. _"Sorry it's decaf, but..." _She smiled. Bobby nodded understandingly.

They drank their tea, sharing ideas of the case they are currently working on. Bobby couldn't but help notice that, although it has been a only a few short weeks, Eames seemed different. She smiled easier, and seemed more willing to joke. He tried to stay focused on the case, but found it difficult. Hearing the dryer buzz, Alex rose and went down the hall.

Opening the dryer, she pulled out the jacket and shook it out. _It definitely feels softer. _Putting it on, she felt it drape over her shoulders easily. Smoothing it out in the front, she smiled. She moved, the jacket moved with her, hugging her with greater ease than before. She smelled the sleeve, and grinned. The waterproofing smell was nearly gone. She smoothed the front again and patted her abdomen and whispered, _"You got two to protect now." _The jacket moved against her hands, gently resting against the area that her hands had stopped. The jacket felt her warmth, and her concern.

Alex walked back to the kitchen. Stopping mid room she spun. She smiled at Bobby. _"It only took one wash." _

Bobby touched the jacket feeling the material. He furrowed his brow. He was surprised at how relaxed the fabric felt after one wash. Holding her arm up, he examined the weave against the light. _"It seems to have retained the waterproofing." _But he had his doubts.

Alex pursed her lips. _"Bobby, can I lower my arm now?" _

He let loose of the sleeve, still amazed at the softness of the jacket. _"It should have taken two, maybe three washings to get this soft." _

He stood up, walking to the cupboards, he found a glass. Putting some water in it, he walked over to Eames and poured it down over her shoulders. Watching the water roll down the front of her. He picked up the hem, the water rolled into the fold he made. It held. He nodded his approval.

She looked at him in total disbelief. _"Goren, what are you doing?"_

Looking into her eyes, he let go of the hem and let the water fall to the floor. _"I, I was just checking to see if it was still waterproofed."_

Alex looked at the puddle on the floor. She sighed and went to the counter. Opening a drawer, she pulled out a towel. Throwing it at Bobby, she said, _"You made the mess, you clean it up."_

She watched as he knelt down wiping up the water. He looked up her, she nodded her approval. Shortly after, Bobby left. Alex walked him to the door, still wearing the jacket. He turned and smiled at her. He reached down and straightened her collar. He fought the urge to lean down and kiss her on her forehead, as he did years ago. He wished her a good night and left.

Eames sighed, thinking of their first meeting. Wishing he had kissed her on her forehead, as he had before. She felt the jacket relax against her, Alex smiled and closed the door. She leaned against it, stroking the jacket.

**A/N: I know most writers are fairly sure of the path of their story...but right now, I am honestly not sure where or how indepth to take The Jacket Series. I guess I will ponder that the next few days. Thank you all for reading The Jacket Series and for your reviews!**

**TBC**


	13. Dinner

**A/N: I'm still struggling on which way to go with this story. We'll see! Please read and review. Thanks!**

Chapter 13

Dinner

Alex was busy during the days working on a current case, and at nights, preparing for Christmas, just a week away. Her folks wanted another large family gathering. Alex sighed. Although early in her pregnancy, she found herself exhausted by the end of the day. She made it a point to talk to her sister during the week. Her visits to the doctor had been frequent, until he was satisfied that things were where they should be concerning her pregnancy.

On Friday, she leaned heavily on her hand, with her eyes closed. Bobby silently took his seat across from her. He looked at her with concern. _"Alex, are you alright?"_

She yawned. _"Just the week. I am so ready for the holidays to be over." _She looked at him apologetically. _"I'm sorry I haven't been as attentive to the case as I should have been." _Without waiting for his response, she flipped the file open and began looking at the file.

Bobby continued studying her. He sighed. _She's not getting enough rest. _He began tapping the file with his pencil. He glanced up and saw her furrowed brow, he stopped tapping. Her brow relaxed. _"How about I make you dinner tonight?" _His deep chocolate colored eyes looked at her quizzically.

Alex glanced up at him. _"Are you serious?" _

He nodded. _"I am a pretty good cook." _

"_I could use an evening without cooking, or working on the Christmas Party." _She lightly sighed at the thought of actually doing nothing.

By 7 PM he was opening the door of his apartment. Alex entered first, Bobby followed, behind her. Helping her out of her jacket, she turned and smiled.

She stepped into the room. _"So, what's for dinner? I am famished." _

Bobby grinned. _"I'll have something ready in about 45 minutes." _Bobby began digging through the freezer, the refrigerator, and the cupboards. Collecting all the ingredients, he began preparing the meal.

Alex wandered into the living room and began looking around. Although she had been to his apartment several times, she rarely entered. The room lacked the clutter of personal items. His couch and chair were both black and over-sized. The bookcases were over flowing with fiction and nonfiction. She was surprised that there was an absence of paintings and photos on the walls. Alex sat down in his chair, drawing the ottoman closer to her, she put her feet on it. Sinking back into the chair, she was enveloped in its softness.

Bobby pulled the pan out of the oven, testing the chicken to make sure it was done. He tossed the salad. Stepping into the living room to tell her dinner was ready, he found her asleep. Cocking his head, he heard her lightly snoring. Bobby went to the hall closet and pulled a crocheted afghan from the top shelf.

Covering her with it, her eyes fluttered opened. _"Just five minutes more?" _She mumbled.

Bobby smiled and nodded. He went back to the kitchen and began eating. Cleaning up the kitchen, he carefully wrapped up her dinner and placed it in the refrigerator. He then headed down the hall to bathroom readying himself for bed. Before calling it a night, he checked on Alex. She had turned on her side and the afghan had slipped off. Bobby adjusted the cover, and returned to his bedroom.

The jacket had been left hanging on the back of the kitchen chair. It could feel the darkness of the room and wondered why he had been left there for so long. _She was usually home by now. _Silently, he continued to hang on the chair, for that was all he could do.

Alex's eyes adjusted to the dim light in the room. Bobby had left on the light over the stove. She removed her shoes and padded over to the refrigerator. Opening it, she saw the dish that he had prepared. She smiled sheepishly to herself. She placed in the microwave and pushed the buttons. Glancing at the clock, she noticed it was mid-night. The microwave dinged and she pulled the dish out and took it to the table. She poured herself a glass of milk and sat down.

Bobby appeared in the doorway, wrapped in a robe. _"You're up."_

Looking at him, she smiled. _"You should have woken me."_

He shook his head. _"You needed to sleep." _

He poured himself a glass of milk, and put several cookies on a plate. He sat opposite of her. She finished her dinner and grabbed a cookie. Bobby raised a brow. Usually his partner only finishes half of her meals, and usually turns down dessert.

Noticing his expression, Alex simply stated, _"The meal was great. I __am__ eating for two now." _A small belch escaped her lips. She giggled and excused herself.

Bobby took another swallow of milk. Clearing his throat he looked at her. _"The pregnancy seems to be agreeing with you."_

Alex frowned. _"If you mean too tired to work, too tired to function...then I guess the answer is yes."_

He smiled. _"I meant, more relaxed, you laugh more often, and seem, seem more content. I have a feeling that after the holidays, you'll have more energy."_

She sighed. _"I hope so."_

Bobby tried to convince Alex to stay the rest of the night, offering his bed, indicating that the couch was comfortable enough for him. She shook her head. She was determined to wake up in her own bed.

She promised that she would call him when she made it home. Opening her door, she walked in and kicked off her shoes. She walked by the thermostat, and moved it up. Changing to her pajamas, she walked to the kitchen. It was nearly 2 AM. She stroked the collar of the jacket as she made the promised phone call to Bobby. Heading back down the hall, she stopped at the bathroom and cleaned up. Just minutes after pulling the covers over herself, she was fast asleep.


	14. O' Christmas Tree

Please read and review.

Chapter 14

O' Christmas Tree

Alex stretched in bed. Glad that she made the drive home the night before. She glanced at the alarm clock. It was 11:30 AM. She sighed. _Bobby's right, I am more content. _She smiled at the thought of her partner. His heart was as large as he was. She frowned, she just wish he was surrounded by a family like hers, especially during the holidays.

She lightly felt her abdomen. Lying flat on the bed, she could feel the slight pooch. She grinned, and stretched her arms over her head. She slowly rose from the bed, and brushed her teeth. Spitting out the last of the toothpaste, she heard her phone ring. She answer it.

"_Hello?" _Bobby's quiet voice came over the phone.

She asked, _"Hi Bobby, what's up?" _

He smiled into the phone. _"Have you checked outside yet?"_

Alex furrowed her brow, and walked to her living room window. Opening the curtain, she saw about an inch worth of new powder on the ground. _"When did that happen?"_

She heard him laughing into the phone. _"While you were sleeping. I, I was wondering if you have gotten a tree yet?"_

She grinned back into the phone. _Well, if the pregnancy has been good for me, it has been wonderful for him. _She looked at the corner that was awaiting the arrival of a tree, she had decided that this year, she would definitely have one. But, she had been so busy and so tired lately, she hadn't gotten one yet. _"No, no I haven't."_

He cleared his throat. _"Well, if that's the case, how about we have lunch, and go get you one?"_

Alex's perked up at the thought of food, especially, if she didn't have to prepare it. _"Sounds like a date! When?"_

Bobby didn't respond. _Date? _His mind quickly tried to analyze what she meant by that.

Her voice came over the line again. _"Bobby?"_

"_How about in an hour?" _He was pacing, rubbing the back of his neck, suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

She smiled. _"That'll be great. I need to shower, and get dressed."_

Bobby closed his eyes visualizing her in the shower. He quickly shook his head. _"Okay, I'll be there about one o'clock."_

Alex hung the phone back up. The change in his voice was evident. Shrugging she went to the shower and began getting ready. She chose cargo pants, and a low cut knit top. Pulling a boot on, she heard a knock at the door. She hobbled to the door and opened it. Bobby smiled shyly. He stepped into the house.

Alex called over her shoulder. _"I made some decaf coffee, want some?"_

Bobby shook his head. _"I'll wait for the 'real stuff'."_

She laughed. _"Rub it in Goren." _Her voice was light and in jest.

She poured herself a half a cup. Adding some creamer and sugar, she sat in a kitchen chair, putting her other boot on. She sipped her coffee, watching him peering at the books in her bookcase. Swallowing the last of her coffee, she pulled the jacket from her chair. She began putting it on, feeling the jacket being lifted, she slightly turned and found Bobby awkwardly holding it so she could ease her arms in the sleeves. She secured the front, while Bobby smoothed out the collar. Alex took a stocking cap out of one of the pockets, and placed it on her head.

Stepping back, she smiled. _"I'm ready."_

He nodded, leading the way to the door, he opened it for her. She grabbed her purse from the chair, slinging it over her shoulder she stepped outside. She smiled, the cool air was welcoming. Bobby opened the SUV door for her.

Lunch finished, the went to several tree stands, before Alex found the perfect sized, the perfect full one. Bobby began carrying it to his vehicle, when he felt a sudden _'wack' _of wet snow on his neck. He turned slightly, and another ball of snow just missed his shoulder. Alex was laughing, stooping to scoop up another handful of snow. He set the tree down, and picked up a handful, careful not to pack it too tight. Letting it fly, he missed her completely.

Alex laughed, shouting, _"Good thing you're a better shot!"_

Grabbing up some more snow, he let it fly. A direct hit in her chest. Hers caught him in the arm. The next one caught her in her face. She fell to the ground, laughing.

In four strides he was squatting next to her. _"Alex, I, I didn't mean to hit you there." _His eyes were filled with concern.

Alex grinned. She wiped the snow from her face, taking it, she smeared it on his face. _"Lighten up Bobby, you didn't hurt me."_

Sputtering, he wiped the snow off. _"Truce?" _She nodded. Helping her up, they went to the tree and loaded it into the SUV. Arriving at her home, Alex held the door as he carried it in. She dug the tree stand out of a back closet. Bobby put the tree in, as she tightened the screws into the trunk. Bobby made some adjustments, so the tree was standing straight. Alex added water to the stand.

Bobby stood back. _"With the size of the room, you could have gone a little bigger."_

Alex shook her head. _"This is just what I wanted." _

He smiled down at her partner, still in the over-sized jacket. Pulling on the sleeve, he said, _"You have an odd way of determining the 'right' size of things." _

Tugging the sleeve out of his fingers, she smiled. _"Oh, I don't know, I think I have a pretty good idea of determining the right size of things." _

Bobby slightly blushed, quickly busying himself behind the tree making sure that things were right with it. Alex went to the attic, searching through the array of boxes. Bobby heard a heavy thud above him. _"Alex?" _He forgot his embarrassment and ran towards the attic door.

She yelled, _"Up here!"_

He went up the stairs, two at a time, finding her at the top of the stairs, next to a large box. Tapping her chin with an index finger. _"I know it's up here somewhere." _She walked towards a corner. _"Aha!" _She held a small box up.

Bobby picked up the larger box and followed her down the stairs. Alex waited until he was through, closing the door behind him. Carrying the box to the kitchen, she set it on the table, while he took the other to the living room. Taking off her jacket, she opened the box, and gently lifted a delicate looking angel out. She straightened out the angel's gown, and fluffed the hair. She set it on the counter, turning she saw Bobby standing by the door, watching her.

Alex looked at the angel. _"I haven't had a tree since, since Joe died." _She looked up at him with tears in her eyes, whispering, _"I do miss him, especially this time of year." _She turned away from him and wiped her eyes. _"Damn, no one warned me about the roller coaster of emotions I would be feeling during pregnancy." _She grabbed a Kleenex and blew her nose. _"I'm sorry."_

Bobby looked at the floor. _"You haven't been that emotional." _He shuffled his feet. Alex gave him a small warm smile, and walked past him in the living room.

Sitting on the floor, next to the larger box, she opened it. A colorful array of baubles, tinsel, strings of lights were exposed. She bit her lower lip. _"I think we put the lights on first, then the tinsel, then the ornaments?" _

* * *

Alex crossed her fingers as Bobby plugged in the lights. All lit, bringing cheer to the room. Alex smiled and nodded. 

"_Just one more thing." _Bobby threw the jacket on, and walked outside.

Pulling the jacket close to him against the late afternoon air, he opened the SUV and reached in. He placed an object in the pocket, he pulled the flap over it. When he returned, Alex was still admiring the tree. She watched him as he pulled a box from the pocket, and handed it to her. Alex turned it over in her hands, and looked up at Bobby and smiled.

Taking it from the box, she hung the ornament at eye level. Stepping back, she sighed contentedly. Bobby gently put his hand on her shoulder and looked at the ornament._ "After all, it is baby's first Christmas." _


	15. Christmas

I don't own the characters, but I am sure having a good time with this! Please Read and Review! Thanks.

Chapter 15

Christmas

Christmas week proved to be more hectic than anticipated. Alex rested her head on her hand, studying the computer screen. Glancing at the clock, she smiled, and began shutting down her computer. Looking over at her partner, she saw that he was still writing notes. Alex frowned. She tried all week to convince him to come to her folks' for Christmas, but he was adamant about not tromping in on their family get together.

Alex sighed. _"Goren..."_

He looked up from the file. _"Really Alex, I already have plans for tomorrow." _

He only gave her brief eye contact before he looked back at the file. She knew him well enough, and listened to him enough when he talked about the perps, that his limited eye contact and body posture were telling her otherwise.

She bit her lip, and thought about asking him again, but she knew that the answer would be the same. _"Well, if you change your mind, you know where they live."_

He nodded absently, while continuing to read the file. Alex stood up and put her coat on, turning slightly viewing the nearly empty squad room. She looked back at her desk making sure it was in order. There, near where the two desks meet, was a small square Christmas wrapped box. She smiled, looking at him.

He grinned. _"It isn't much." _

Alex ripped it open. There inside was a colorful Santa mug. She pulled it out, laughing. _"You're right, but thank you." _

Opening a drawer she removed a heavy item, and carried it around her desk to his. _"Now my gift doesn't seem so lame." _She put it in front of him.

Bobby carefully opened the heavy wrapped item, savoring the unwrapping of his gift. Alex guessed it would be his only gift this Christmas. Spreading the paper away from the cover, he smiled. It was the latest edition of _The Physicians Desk Reference. _He eagerly began flipping through its pages. His eyes twinkled. _"Thanks."_

Alex shook her head. He's the only person she knows that would treasure such an item. _"You're welcome. I'll see you Monday?" _He nodded, continuing to flip through the pages.

The following day was spent watching her nieces and nephews ripping opening their gifts, snowball fights, and eating way too much. One lonely gift remained underneath the tree. Her parents had bought Bobby a gift. The dishes cleaned upped from the evening meal, Alex leaned against the door jam. She sighed staring at it.

Her mom stepped beside her. _"Why don't we put some food together for him?" _

Alex smiled, always amazed at how her mom could sense what she was thinking and feeling. She helped her pack some food in individual containers. Placing them in large paper grocery bags, Alex laughed. _"This could feed an army!"_

Her mom frowned. _"I've seen that young man eat, that might hold him a day." _She placed some pie in containers, then into one of the bags. _"There, that should do it."_

Putting on her jacket, she and her dad carried the bags and her gifts out to her vehicle. _"Shame your partner didn't come with you. The grandkids would have loved to have seen him again."_

Alex nodded. Bobby is definitely good with kids. _"He said he already had plans. But, I think he felt he was intruding." _

Her father nodded. _"Well, let him know that he's always welcomed here."_

Her mom came out carrying Bobby's gift. _"Don't forget this." _Her mom tugged on the front of the jacket. Sighing, she added, _"I hate to admit it, but the way you're beginning to fill this out, it might have been a good thing you held on to it."_

Alex grinned. She had noticed how her figure was beginning to slowly fill the jacket. She was grateful for the extra length, and looseness of the jacket. The waterproofing seemed to be holding, though she had been careful to only wash it when it really needed it.

Hugging her folks she jumped into her vehicle. It was only 8 PM, early enough to stop by his place and drop these items off.

Buzzing his apartment, Alex waited on the stoop. _"Hello?" _His soft voice came over the intercom.

Alex smiled. _"Hey, it's me, Alex. I've brought some things by, but I'm going to need some help bringing it up." _

A few minutes later, Bobby appeared in sweats, and boots. She chatted about her day, while he listened, and nodded. She followed him up the stairs, and into his apartment. It was dark. Alex suddenly realized that he had spent the day alone in his apartment. Looking around the living room, she realized that he had not decorated for the holiday. His concern about her having a tree, and yet not one for himself, caused her eyes to fill with tears.

She quickly swiped her sleeve across her eyes, trying to make sure he didn't see her. Taking the bags to the kitchen, she saw a ½ empty bottle of whiskey. She pursed her lips. _"Have you had dinner?" _

Bobby quietly shook his head, as he put the bottle back in the cupboard. She guessed he hadn't eaten all day.

Alex took off her jacket and began removing the food from the bags. _"Mom sent over enough to feed an army. How about if I put a plate together for you?"_

He rubbed the back of his neck. _"Yeah, sure." _

He reached up and grabbed a plate down, handing it to her. Alex began opening various containers, scooping out a variety of side dishes. She then, pulled out a thick slice of ham and a slice of turkey. Setting it on the table, she reached up in the cupboard and pulled down a large glass. Filling it with milk, she set it on the table. Bobby had already dug out the silverware. He waited until Alex took a seat before he sat down.

Looking at her, he cocked his head. _"Aren't you going to eat?" _

Alex smiled. _"I'm stuffed. I've been eating all day." _

He felt somewhat self-conscious having her watch him eat. Alex realized this quickly. _"Do you mind if I put the rest of the food away?" _He shook his head.

She worked slowly, keeping her back to him so he wouldn't feel awkward about being the only one eating. She finished about the time he took his last swallow of milk. Leaning back, he stretched, feeling content, and very sleepy.

Alex smiled. _"You want some pie?" _

Bobby shook his head, patting his belly. _"No where to put it."_

Alex grinned. She glanced at the clock. It was 10:30. She covered her mouth and yawned. _"Sorry."_

She reached for her jacket. Bobby, stood up to help her put it on. _"I, I don't suppose I could talk you into staying for a movie?"_

Alex paused. The thought of getting home and going to bed sounded so wonderful. Especially after such a long busy day. She looked up into his eyes, and saw his loneliness. She tilted her head. _"Depends. What is the Goren Theater showing tonight?"_

He smiled hesitantly. _"It's A Wonderful Life." _

Alex's eyes crinkled at the corners as she smiled. _"One of my favorites. Do you have popcorn?"_

He laughed. _"I thought you weren't hungry."_

She shook her head. _"Popcorn doesn't count." _

She reached up, turning him in the direction of the living room and gave him a slight shove. Not to Alex's surprise, he turned on the television and DVD player and hit play. Taking off her jacket she picked out a spot on the couch. In a few minutes, Bobby was bringing a large bowl of popcorn to the couch. Sitting next to her, she threw the jacket over their laps, and Bobby placed the bowl between them.

The last words either of them heard _were..."I'll give you the moon, Mary." _


End file.
